Passion for One Never Dies
by troubledatheart
Summary: After a friend wishes away her sister, all that Sarah can do is watch her run the labyrinth..but Jareth has other ideas about the next 13 hours...Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there…yes I am back again this time with a new Fic, I must however quote that the original idea came from lyamainu off live journal and I was really eager to write this fic but it was just finding the time to do it…with the mess that is my life I haven't had time until now to actually sit and write it out. So I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth or Jareth; which is a shame but I have borrowed him and he is currently sitting next to me telling me what to write…aren't I lucky???**

* * *

In a small town just outside of Chicago; the rain was increasing as the evening took over the day, the sky darkened, the clouds to an almost black. All the streets in this small little town were deserted, all citizens sheltered from the rain. The only sign of living people was the odd pair of headlights from a vehicle trying to get home; away from the threatening storm. Here we are following one pair of headlights as they pulled up the driveway next to a small American style country bungalow.

A young woman stepped out of the car and ran the few paces to the front porch. She knocked rapidly at the door and waited for a reply. A moment later the door had been opened by another young woman who immediately stepped to one side to allow her friend in. The door was quickly shut behind them. Both girls stood in the hallway as they greeted each other.

'Hey Sarah, ready for the worst night of you life? Thanks for helping by the way…and O yeh did you bring the wine?'

Sarah responded by dropping her car keys on to the small table and took from out of her coat a large bottle of white wine. 'Come on Kerrie she can't really be that bad and yes I have bought the wine that was in my budget.' Both girls giggled and Sarah walked up to the closet to hang up her coat.

'I can't believe I had to give up my Friday night with Tony just so I my parents can go out for some special occasion. I just can't believe it! I knew it was a mistake moving home for a year.' Kerrie had moved back to her parents for a year so she could work to save up money for a year trip across the lower states of America.

'Yeh but K think of all the money your getting and also you'll be out of here in 10 months anyway, so don't worry about it.' Kerrie nodded in response.

Both girls then made their way into the kitchen to drop off the wine in the fridge. For a while both girls made small talk as they always did mostly deciding on dinner arrangements.

'Okay we will order a pizza, if I do that can u just go and check on the kid she has been crying all evening and well she just wont shut up.' Kerrie nudged Sarah out of the kitchen before she could even object and down the hallway. Sarah merely called back 'Okay but I want extra pineapple on it then.' She stifled a laugh as she heard her friend make a sound like she was utterly disgusted by this request. Sarah carried on down the hallway till she reached the last room on her right, she slowly entered not wanting to disturb the child as she was known to be the little terror.

'Sarah!!' the little girl practically ran at Sarah just as she had walked into the girl's room. Sarah could see she had been crying.

'Hi Aimee! I hear you have been naughty for your sister, now that's not good is it?' Sarah bent down to meet the little girl straight in the eyes. 'I'll make a deal with you Aimee…if you behave tonight I might convince your sister to let you watch some of the film with us.'

The little 4 year old jumped up and down crying out in delight, she grabbed hold of Sarah's hand and pulled her over to her mound of toys. Sarah had had many years experience with babysitting as she was always…well most of the time babysitting Toby her younger brother; she knew this night would be a piece of cake. Sarah sat with Aimee for a bit while she played with her dolls and dress up clothes.

Around 20 minutes later the doorbell rang and Aimee ran from the room screaming 'Pizza here! Pizza here!' Sarah made her way to the front door, collected the pizza and paid the man who was indeed very good looking for a pizza guy. She walked into the living room that was set up with cushions all over the floor and DVD's spread all around. The pizza was placed in the middle of the mess, Aimee had by this point plonked her self on her favourite cushion and Kerrie was bringing in plates from the kitchen.

'God it feels like we are 15 again,' replied Sarah as she took her seat next to Aimee. Kerrie just laughed, she placed the plates down and popped in one of their favourite DVD's. Edward Scissorhands appeared on the screen and both girls giggled for no real reason other than that they were both obsessed with this film at one point. Each Friday night when both girls were 15 they would watch movies and have a sort of slumber party, but since Kerrie was away at college studying law but now she was back it seemed like they were back to being 15 again.

They storm began to pick up outside and the lighting lit up the sky. The girls barely noticed it and for half of the film they were silent including little Aimee who had curled up resting her head on Sarah's lap. The wine bottle Sarah had bought was empty by the time the film came to an end and the two friends were reaching for the tissues. Sarah looked up at the clock the time showed 10 o'clock, she knew Aimee had to be put to bed or this could all go horribly wrong and end up in a screaming match between the two sisters. Even though the age gap was big, Kerrie who was 20 the same age as Sarah; but still screamed blue murder at the 4 year old who was known for having a tantrum 3 times a day. She was a lovely little girl but once the tantrum started she was like a child possessed by the devil.

Kerrie got up and made her way towards Sarah, she bent down and picked up Aimee. Aimee began to stir in Kerrie's arms and Sarah knew this was going to be a long night.

An hour had passed and still Aimee refused to go to bed, she was screaming her lungs out and running all around her room. Kerrie was standing in the doorway so Aimee couldn't wreak havoc on the rest of the house. Her toys were thrown everywhere and in the end Aimee ran up to Kerrie and kicked her. Kerrie cursed rather loudly that Sarah could hear her in the kitchen.

Sarah had taken this moment to quickly move all breakable objects from the living room, as they would be smashed before she knew it. She was just finishing off clearing up when she heard Kerrie curse, a word she had never said unless she was very angry. _O no not good!_ She thought to her self as she put the last plate on the counter and ran in to the hallway towards Aimee's room.

'Aimee what is wrong with you?! Go to bed…stop this stupid tantrum just cause you don't want to sleep. But so help me you will be going to bed NOW!!!'

Aimee stopped crying to the fact that her sister's anger was more amusing than scary. Aimee saw this now as a potential game, she walked up to her cuddly toys and started to launch the bears at Kerrie. 'STOP THAT Aimee!!! AAAAARGH your so annoying all I wanted was a nice evening with my friend and as usual you cant get your way.'

Aimee then started crying once more and Kerrie was practically tearing her hair out. 'I cant take this any more, O I wish…I wish…' another wail came from Aimee as Kerrie was pushed over the edge. 'I did not have my Friday night ruined for this…I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME AND TAKE YOU AWAY!'

Sarah rounded on the door just as she heard the phrase escape her friend's lips. 'NOOOOOO!!!!!' but that didn't drown out the last part to the phrase…

'Right Now!'

Sarah was bursting through the door like a mad woman checking that nothing had changed in Aimee's room, Aimee had stopped crying and Kerrie was red in the face but was slowly calming down.

'Sarah what are you doing?' Kerrie looked at her friend in puzzlement, she had never seen Sarah act like this before. Before she knew it Sarah had ran over to the window and was peering out into the storm that had well and truly built up during the last hour. Sarah's head looked frantically from left to right and occasionally up again.

She could hear her heartbeat in her head and her breathing rate had increased dramatically. She was so hoping that Kerrie had not said those lines, but as much as she tried to block it out the more that she knew she had. A cold shiver shot down her body as she remembered the last time those words were uttered.

It was 5 years previous when Sarah was just 15, she had been babysitting Toby when he wouldn't stop his crying and Sarah had used that phrase. The next thing she knew Toby wasn't in his crib and there in front of her was this mysterious looking man. With untameable blonde hair and deep blue slightly mismatched eyes smiling an evil smile.

After searching across the sky Sarah turned round to make sure Aimee was still in the room before walking straight up to her friend and hissing 'Where did you hear that phrase from?'

Kerrie thought Sarah looked somewhat possessed but answered non the less out of fear of angering her friend, she hadn't seen her this mad since…well she couldn't remember. 'Some old story my Nan's friend's friend used to tell me, why what's the matter? Sarah your scaring me!'

Sarah relaxed somewhat only not to unsettle her friend, she looked at her friend with slight relief as she hoped with all her heart _he_ hadn't heard the call. Sarah looked up to meet her friend's gaze when Sarah went pale. The look on Kerrie's face was pure terror. Her eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets, her mouth was open yet she seem to be breathing. Sarah who had her back to the rest of the room slowly turned herself round to find out what at got Kerrie so shook up. If Sarah thought the colour had gone from her face before she was now transparent because there standing in front of her in all his glory with untameable blonde hair, mismatched blue eyes and a grin of pure deviance was

The Goblin King.

* * *

**So there u go..review review review..nd ill write the next chapter..i plan to have to up in under 2 weeks as i am also working on 'Journal' but after i have sorted that out i will upload every week. :D so review if u want the next chapter :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: yes the second chapter is finally here!!! I am sorry for delays…my life sort of took over but I have the chapter now ready for you. I am still looking for a beta for my fics so if you are interested please let me know, i just want these fics to be the best they can be go to my profile for more details. I am halfway between writing chapter 3 on my phone (o yes word on my blackberry, its so coooool) okay so back to the land of make believe we go..**

_15 minutes before…_

His position was his usual, draping himself over his chair, lounging about. He was bored! There hadn't been a lot of events that had excited him recently, to be honest now as he thought about it nothing had really excited him since she had arrived…Jareth shook his head wearily, he hadn't thought about her in a long time and he wasn't going to start now. She had ruined the plan, the game that's all it was to her, a game. She had left and that was all there too it.

His subjects were running round the thrown room like headless chickens, chasing chickens! He wasn't in the mood to be annoyed by them now; he slowly rose up from his thrown and disappeared. He reappeared in his chamber. His chamber was the size of a pent house suite you would find in a luxury hotel, but with vintage items and a tad more class. There was a large mahogany four-poster bed covered in black satin silk sheets with white stitching dancing patterns all over. A fire roared in the large fireplace at the foot of the bed, next to that was a small arm chair and coffee table. The room adjacent to the right of the bed led to a nice size living room with doubled sofas and shelves upon shelves of books, another fire roared from a fireplace. A large window was set to the back of the room with a long window seat that you could look out across the vast Goblin City and beyond. There to the left was the bathroom, covered in blue and silver tiles. A large bath filled the room with a small basin and toilet dotted each side of the wall.

He sat down in the armchair right in front of the fireplace and gazed into the flames. That's when he heard it, the voice of a girl trying to remember the words to wish her sister away. He created a crystal that appeared in his gloved hand, he gazed at the reflection to another world. He saw an older girl, older than he was expecting, but that didn't matter a wisher was better than no wisher. She had just spoken the words, the words that summoned him to his royal duty. Just s he was about to disappear to this young lady's house something caught his eye that made him linger to look a little longer in the crystal.

The younger women was not alone, she had a friend and not just any friend. A friend he recognized so well, she had haunted him in his mind for many years...so well that he could never forget her face even if he ever wanted to. The darkness of her hair, the way her loose curls hung around her shoulders. The deep green blue of her eyes that could be so cruel, that had been so cruel.

A smirk slowly appeared on Jareth's lips showing his pointed teeth as he threw his crystal into the air, and he disappeared as the crystal hit the floor. He was going to enjoy this…

_Back in Kerrie's room…_

'Well well well, this is a surprise.' Jareth couldn't help himself, he knew Sarah had a temper and he loved to play with fire. He placed his hands on his hips as he took a step towards Sarah. 'I didn't think I would be seeing you again, but then come to think about I'm not am I?'

Sarah still hadn't moved, she couldn't take it all in. He was here now, she hadn't seen him in years and now here he was standing in her room. _Wait!_ She wasn't at home she was in…_Oh No! I'm at Kerrie's, _the last 15 minutes flashed through her memory and that's when she decided to take control of this situation but ended up focusing on Jareth; he was just she remembered. The way is hair was untimely and the colour of the sand. His definitive cheek bones, the shape of his nose and those eyes. Eyes that could swallow you hole and drown you in their beauty. She had thought he looked a lot older but now she was staring he in fact looked quite young. Younger. She mentally slapped herself for still staring so obviously at him when what she really needed to do was help Kerrie.

'I'm here to see someone else.' He turned and stepped towards Kerrie who hadn't moved a muscle since this stranger had appeared in her sister's room.

'DON'T GO ANY WHERE NEAR HER JARETH!!' Sarah couldn't control the surge of anger that filled her body as Jareth approached her friend.

'Wow Sarah you actually used my real name, you have grown up. I am impressed. But this actually has nothing to do with you. This is business between me and…sorry my dear didn't catch your name?'

'Kerrie.' Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Jareth circled closer to Kerrie and whispered something in her ear, him being so close made her practically jump out of her skin. Sarah rushed to her friend's side and put a protective arm around her.

'What did I tell you, LEAVE HER ALONE!' she glared at Jareth. 'Give us back Aimee! NOW'

'Now now Sarah you of all people should know that's not how the game works. You would think from last time you would have understood the rules by now. You know very well where Aimee is.' Jareth was staring down at Sarah with a haunting smile.

Sarah was surprised she wasn't backed up against a wall like a certain point in one of their meetings last time. Why was she thinking about this now? She needed to sort this situation out, she wasn't going to risk Kerrie loosing her sister…it was an accident after all. Sarah took a step to meet Jareth; she looked up into his face.

'I do remember from last time Goblin King, so I know that I will run the Labyrinth again and you and I both know I will beat you…again! So why not just give us back Aimee.'

Jareth took a step even closer to Sarah so they were inches apart from each other. He bent his head low enough that their eyes met and their lips so close, too close. 'Sarah...' her name sounded unusual when he spoke it. 'You didn't wish a way a child.' He pulled back suddenly and took a couple of steps back, his hands once again on his hips. Sarah let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding.

'Sarah what the hell is this, some kind of joke you and your friend have made up? Where is Aimee?!' Kerrie had somehow gained her voice back and was now glaring at Sarah, this was not the time to joke she wasn't in the mood.

'Oh now Sarah, shame on you not telling your friend all about me. I'm hurt in a way.' Jareth's smile was reflecting the mischief he loved to cause and this was especially great as it was Sarah he loved to annoy.

'No Kerrie this is not some joke, but if I tell you, you wont believe me anyway but trust me I am trying to sort this situation out…'

'Sarah that isn't strictly true, it wasn't you who wished the child away so therefore the rules state only the wisher can save the child.' Jareth's tone became more serious as it was coming down to business, and no matter how much he liked teasing Sarah business was business.

'Sarah what is this man on about, I don't understand.'

Sarah rubbed her hand along her temple, she could feel a migraine coming. 'Okay Kerrie you may not believe me but i'm going to tell you anyway, Jareth please don't interrupt.'

'I wouldn't dream of it.' Jareth took a seat in the small armchair by the window, reminding Sarah of a child listening to a story.

'Well it all began when I was 15years old I had had an argument with my stepmother as I was made to babysit Toby. I was so angry at having to look after him that I ended up wishing him away to Jareth…'

Jareth made a small interrupting cough.

Sarah corrected herself 'Sorry. The Goblin King'. Sarah continued on with the story as far as the final meeting in the Escher room. She did however leave out the final confrontation with Jareth where he had practically proposed to her and she flatly rejected him. She wanted to save herself the embarrassment. And from Jareth's face he looked a little relieved for a moment too.

Kerrie just stood there mouth opened like a gold fish still trying to take it all in. When she finally got her voice back she asked the question she dreaded from listening to the beginning of the story 'Does that mean I have to run the Labyrinth to save Aimee?'

Before Sarah could answer Jareth stood up from the armchair and seized this moment to sort the plan, his plan out. ' Yes Kerrie you will have 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth before your baby sister becomes one of us forever.'

'Jareth please…I'm begging you…isn't there anything I can do to help her.'

Jareth thought for a moment, _this could work to my advantage but would it work? Hmmm no harm in trying. _' As I said before Sarah you can not run the Labyrinth as it was not you who wished away the baby, however I am willing to allow you to come back to my castle at the centre of the Labyrinth and wait for your friend to arrive. I think that is a fair option.'

'Fair? Fair? None of this is fair…but okay I will come back to the castle but no funny business.'

'Good glad that's all settled and I can see Sarah you still have that child inside you, Kerrie you have 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth on your own with no help from any of the habitants in the kingdom.'

Jareth pointed to the double window as he stepped closer to Sarah. The room was not as dark anymore but a sunny light shone through and in the distance Kerrie could see the Labyrinth. Jareth's arm encircled around Sarah's waist; she began to protest but he made it clear that he could not transport her back to the castle as easily if they weren't close enough. Sarah could see the surroundings of Aimee's room fading she quickly called out to her friend 'Kerrie you'll be fine, it's not as it seems.' As the last word passed Sarah's lips the room span into darkness once more. Before she knew it she had landed on her feet with Jareth's arm still around her waist in a room she recognised from her last visit

The throne room.

---------------------------------

**okay so please review, i probly dont deserve it cause i made you people wait for this chapter for well over a month ut the third chapter is in process so it wont be a long wait :D *beta is still required so please let me know* see profile for more details :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yep finally after alot of typing and txting on the old blackberry chapter 3 is up. i would like to thank my beta 'I like cheetoes' she has done a wonderfull job. well i hope you like this chapter and let me know what you think. the next chapter is going to be a while as i have a very busy schedule for the next couple of weeks :)**

* * *

The throne room didn't look any different really, it still looked a little grubby like before. It still smelt like before but yet there was something missing, something that wasn't there this time that was here before. And that something had to be... Goblins!

She felt a pressure around her waist. She looked down and realised Jareth still hadn't let go of her since they had arrived in the Underground. She quickly jumped out of his hold and turned to face Jareth. For as long as she was down here she was not going to turn her back on him. She had to keep him in plain sight. She didn't trust him. She looked up from the floor up to find the Goblin King staring right at her. Neither took their eyes away from each other. Jareth hadn't seemed to change at all since she last seen him. The silence continued between them, and Sarah couldn't stand it. She had to make the most of a bad situation.

"So the place is still the same, I see." she knew that was a stupid thing to say. But what else could she say. However her saying that bought Jareth out of is gaze from her that was starting to scare her a little. He gave her a smirk before replying.

"Yes, well this how you imagined it when you were first here and I have found that I have quite liked it" he says with that crooked smile of his.

"But where are the goblins?" she quickly glanced around the room just in case she hadn't missed them. She looked over at Jareth once again and found him staring at her. Yet he didn't look like the evil Goblin King like she thought she remembered He just looked like Jareth. A bit like the last time they ever spoke...he was not the almighty Goblin King back in the Escher room, just Jareth and now he was standing right in front...

He had gone. He was right in font of her and now he wasn't. She could feel the panic rising ever so slowly up her body. She could feel the tingling in her hand, her right hand to be precise. As she looked down at her hand she realised what had caused the tingling. Jareth's hand was intwined with hers, he wasn't squeezing it but held it firmly enough that she wouldn't pull away. She then realised he wasn't wearing the gloves he had on earlier, now she thouhgt about it this was the first time she had seen him without the mysterious black leather binding his hands. He had never really touched her before now and she could feel the tingling travel around her body. Could he feel that too?

Oh, he could feel it alright. If anything, it was more intense. Being a fae creature ment they could feel things a lot deeper emotionally and physically. He gently squeezed Sarah's hand and he saw the little jump she gave out of the corner of his eye. He smirked to himself before turning his head to look down to her face which was now starring up at him. Those big green eyes that held so much, yet hid so much as well. He took a deep breath.

"Because of you, my lady, may be here a while, would you like a tour of the castle?"

"Yeah, okay. But why would that involve you holding my hand I wonder?" she asks in a suspicious tone.

"Well my dear, there are many corridors and narrow hallways in my castle...and I wouldn't want you to get lost." he gently loosened his grip on her hand, he knew she was right, but in the end he reluctantly let go. "Just thinking of your safety Sarah."

"I'm quite capable of looking after my self thank you. But, if you don't mind, I want to know how Kerrie is doing first."

"I can tell you won't drop this issue until you know." he asked as she nodded. "Very well"

His hand made a small 'swish' to the right and just like Sarah had seen before all those years ago, a crystal appeared. He turned to face her mere inches from her body, he slowly reached down to take her hand. She allowed him to, as he placed the crystal in her hand closing her fingers around it. The crystall was cool in her hands. She peered inside of it and there sure enough Kerrie was walking through the main enterance as she turned right and started to walk along the passage. The crystal then cleared and all that Sarah could now see was her reflection before the crystal poped like a bubble.

"Where is Aimee? I want to know she is safe."

Jareth sighed and just like before he made the same swish movement with his hand and another crystal appeared. However instead of gently placing it in her hands like before he threw it to her like he would a tennis balll. Sarah caught the ball, but was puzzled by how just by that throw Jareth's personality had changed. But she shook the thought from her mind. She wasn't down here to sus out Jareth or his mood swings. She was here to help Kerrie and Aimee anyway she could. And that starts by making sure they were both safe. She peered into the crystal and saw little Aimee fast asleep in what looked like a crib-type bed. and was also surrounded by toys. The image started to zoom out to reveal more of the room. But just as it began, the bubble popped again.

"Where is she?!" Sarah could feel her temper rising as she couldn't see what room Aimee was in.

"She is safe" Jareth simply replied not really caring.

"Jareth is that the only answer I'm going to get out of you?" she folded her arms across her middle while she waited for the answer. 'Why are you being like this? This is so typical of you.'

"Yes my dear. You know that she is safe and that is enough. The rules of the Labyrinth state I am not allowed to bring you down here as you did not wish the child away but I have been very _very_ generous in letting you come back with me. You could at least pretend to be grateful, but maybe that's too difficult for you, but if you think I'm being so _typical_ then you are more than welcome to stay in the Esher Room till Kerrie has completed the Labyrinth."

Jareth turned away from Sarah and started to walk towards the exit to the throne room. He didn't feel that hurt, but his facial expression reflected that he was, would she take the bait?

Sarah's anger that had been rising in the last 10 minutes suddenly disappeared. She thought for a moment what Jareth had just said to her, she couldn't believe she was admitting this to herself but he was right. He had done what she had asked of him, just like before when she was here but she was being selfish in thinking he was the evil villain when really he was only doing his job. She felt bad, she didn't want to anger or even hurt him after all he was right she wouldn't be here, she would be stuck Aboveground not knowing anything. She walked after him. She needed to apologize, or really just say anything, and she didn't want him to hate her.

Jareth was just reaching for the door handle when he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He smiled to himself, not an evil smile, but a smile just the same. This must prove she felt sorry about what was said but also maybe showing she does care, but he needed more proof for his plan to work. So he let his hand hang mid air reaching for the door handle waiting for her to make her move.

Sarah took a deep breath. She didn't really know what to say. She counted to 3 before she spoke. _1 2 3_ "I'm sorry," _1 2 3. _"I'm sorry for what I said it was really unacceptable and I didn't…I didn't mean what I said."

Jareth turned round, Sarah's hand moved from his shoulder to bring it back to her side. He looked into her eyes he could see the sincerity in her eyes. But he didn't say anything, he just waited.

He didn't have to wait long either. He heard her take a deep breath before speaking again. "Would you still take me on a tour around the castle?"

His expression was empty, Sarah had no idea what she was thinking. She began to hesitate, had she really upset him that much. She looked back up to his expressionless face, slowly a smile formed on his lips, not a huge smile but a little one. "I'd be happy to." She let out the breath she had been holding.

She couldn't tear her gaze from his eyes, there was something about them that she hadn't noticed the last time she was here. She realised she was still staring at him, and he was looking down at her with a look of slight puzzlement on his face.

"Sarah?"

"Sorry what did you say, I just…blanked out." _Looking at you_ she thought. _No why did I think that, my god! What is wrong with me?? Oh no what did he just say._

"I said would you like a tour of the gardens first?"

Sarah could feel her cheeks getting hot, she was blushing and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't dare to say too many words until her cheeks had cooled. "That would be nice."

"Don't worry Sarah I wont make you hold my hand." Jareth smiled, she was so nervous all of sudden.

Sarah gave a nervous laugh, _what is wrong with me, come on Sarah snap out of it. _She stood up straight, her blush gone now. "Oh that is very noble of you." She said sarcastically, and gave a mock bow to the king. Jareth chuckled before turning round to open the door to the grand hallway.

"Ladies First."


	4. Chapter 4

**Well its been what…nearly four months…yeah four months and I am finally back in the writing business. I would like to ****apologise**** for my extended absence but I have been waiting for inspiration and finally the other night I got the dream that continued the story. :P **

**I would like to thank my fab beta ILikeCheetoes, she has been a star!!!!! So hope you enjoy I am in the middle of the next chapter and have started planning the 6****th**** so I'm on a roll!!!! Go me :P**

As they stepped out in to the large hallway Sarah realized she was loosing herself. She just needed a couple of moments to gather her thoughts. She quickly thought of a way to escape for at least a moment or two.

'Jareth?'

'Yes Sarah.'

'Before we go out into the gardens may I be excused to the bathroom?'

'Of course, I shall wait for you in the garden, it is through this door here. The bathroom is the door to your right.' He walked towards the large door to the left and over exaggerated a point to the door. Sarah thanked him and made her way down to the bathroom.

Sarah walked through the door Jareth had instructed and was gobsmacked at the size of what she thought was a small cloakroom. The room was tiled in sea blue with small mosaic turquoise green. Although the room was the basic square format, it was so beautifully decorated. Along one wall were two small silver painted basins, and on the opposite was a silver toilet and against the far wall was a large silver roll top bath. Sarah made her way over to one of the basins; on the wall just above was a large old-fashioned framed mirror. Sarah examined her reflection in the mirror, she didn't look as bad as she thought.

She combed her fingers through her untangled hair, while she mentally slapped herself for how she was behaving around the Goblin King. 'What is wrong with me?' _Why am I being nice to him? _She then started to have a mental argument with herself.

**He took Aimee away from Kerrie.**

_Yes but he did bring you down here, when you asked._

**Yes but he needn't have taken her, he could of just let me run it again or better still just forget about the whole thing.**

_You know it is the rules of the Labyrinth. He did let you see them through crystals. But why is he being so nice?_

**I don't know, he always seemed so mean when I was last here.**

_No he was doing as you asked and played up to the character you wanted him to..._

___

Meanwhile in the garden, Jareth paced along the stone patio area, thinking: _What could I be doing wrong? She has only been here 15 minutes and she had already excused herself from me. What have I done?_

He continued pacing until he came to an abrupt stop, he came to the realization that what Sarah is thinking of more than anything else; is that girl running his Labyrinth to save the baby up in the nursery. If she was thinking about them while she was here with him, she wouldn't notice him apart from being the Goblin King and not simply Jareth. He now knew that he need to, not distract her but take her mind off them so she could appreciate what he was trying to do. _But what __are__ you trying to do? _The voice in his head said.

'I don't fully know yet, but I know what I want.' He replied to himself.

____

Back in the bathroom, Sarah shook her head, she realized that he was being nice, too nice for what she can remember of him. She decided not to get too close as he was obviously planning something. She was here only for Kerrie's sake, she just had to remember that, so no touching of hands, shoulders or any other body parts. She would keep her distance for the thirteen hours, and have pleasant conversations that mean nothing, that's it. Then return home with Kerrie and Aimee. She checked herself once more in the mirror, when she was happy with her decision she made her way out of the bathroom and down to the large door that opened up into the garden.

She stepped out on to a cobbled patio, she heard the door close behind her and her eyes traced across the garden in front of her. Sarah was taken aback; the garden was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen. The first thing that she noticed was the size and vast colors all in one garden. At the end of the cobbled patio and down the large steps she could see they led down to a large green lawn with flowerbeds dotted around. Towards the back of the garden large trees that she thought looked like oak and beech stood tall offering shade from the glittering sun. She could never believe the beauty of this garden could leave her feeling so more at home. A smile appeared on her face that reached up to her eyes.

'Do you like the garden?' Jareth's sudden voice was so close to her ear that she could feel his warmth of his breath as he spoke, it made her jump away in shock and surprise.

She felt a bit unsteady. His warm breath had sent tingles down her spine. She suddenly realized what she was doing and mentally slapped herself again. She gathered her thoughts and replied as casually as if she sees gardens like this all the time.

She looked up at his face, his smirk in place after he had made her jump which was just the reaction he was hoping for. 'Yeah its okay,' was her reply. She saw something flash behind his eyes, '_was that disappointment?'_ She couldn't tell as whatever she thought she saw was now gone and all she could see was the emptiness behind them. She didn't like looking into the emptiness that was now there so she turned away from him and carried on looking out across the vast space in front. The smile appeared again on her lips, she couldn't believe how beautiful it was.

Jareth felt his pride take a hit when Sarah replied, he had taken so much pride in creating his garden he believed she would love it as much as he did. He had poured all his hard work into building a garden that he could relax in and was great for entertaining guests. Well he had planned on having drinks out here for Sarah and him, she hadn't had anything since she had arrived but now he was not so sure he should. As much as his pride had taken a blow he would ask anyway _I have nothing to lose_. He walked up behind her again, leaned his head so he was close to her ear, he wanted to see that jump and shiver of hers that had accompanied her before.

'Would you like to walk around the garden? Maybe sit somewhere out here for some drinks?' He didn't get the shiver he was hoping for, it was even better. Her reply was subtle, like a whisper. He loved the way her voice sounded. He knew it, she loved the garden.

'Yes.' She didn't have time to mentally slap herself this time, she was too shocked at how her voice had sounded. She had never heard herself sound like that before. She suddenly felt her arm link around another, totally out of the blue. She looked down to notice the arm belonged to the Goblin King. She looked up to his face to see him smile down at her, she was mesmerized by how un-kingly he was at this moment. He just seemed to be a normal man and the emptiness that was in his eyes was now gone.

She was led down the cobbled steps and they walked along the edge of the garden past many flowers that Sarah didn't recognize. They made their way across the lawn, they soon came to an arch Sarah had noticed before covered in ivory and cherry blossoms. It was so peaceful in this garden just walking along and clearing her mind of all the troubles that clouded it.

'So tell me Sarah, has you opinion changed, even slightly, of the gardens I have created?'

She had been caught out, even while she was walking around with him she felt his eyes look at her more than once and she knew her face gave her amazement away. Well there is no point in lying to him. 'Jareth it's beautiful, this must have taken you ages to create,' She looked up at him 'It's truly amazing.'

He felt the joy string ping in his heart, she really did like it. That was a good sign. As they came out of the flower tunnel he heard Sarah gasp at the sight of more flowers, flowers she had never seen before. He felt her arm leave his as she started to wander off around the remaining part of the garden. 'Sarah, be careful most of these plants aren't ones you would find in the Aboveground.' She nodded to him and walked off to one of the flower beds to have a closer look. He made his way over to a small shady area under a large oak tree, this was where he wanted to have drinks with Sarah. The setting had just enough shade so she wouldn't get cold and enough sunlight to still make it magical. That's when he heard two cries of pain.

Sarah knelt down next to a raised bed of flowers she didn't recognize; she didn't know what made her do it. It must have been their unusual color of purple but when reflecting the light they shone bright pink, or the smell; the smell from them was incredible it was a cross between sweet fruit and a spicy scent she did not know. She reached out towards the petals, her body leaning in so she could get closer to the smell and that's when it happened. Were she so enticed by this particular flower she would have missed what happened. The leaves on this particular flower were thrown at her. She couldn't quite believe it. The style of the throw was like that of a ninja film throwing razor blades at their opponent. The plant didn't move but the leaves sure did.

The razor sharp leaves cut into her right forearm, the other taking a place on the left side of her neck. The pain was instant, the leaves were lodged and the pains continued to increase. She jumped to her feet but the sudden rush to her head caused her vision to blur this sent her falling backwards towards the ground. A strong arm caught her back just before she reached the ground, she was scooped up with an arm supporting her back the other under her legs. She was carried for a moment, she then felt herself being placed on the ground, and her vision began to clear, what she saw was Jareth in front of her looking slightly worried. She tried to speak, to tell him what happened but he put his gloved finger to her lips and she remained quiet. She watched as his hand reached to her neck, he told her to take a deep breath, and as she did, he pulled the leaf blade out of her neck. He threw it to the ground and his hand then went to her forearm, she didn't need to be asked twice, the moment she took her deep breath in the blade was removed from her arm. Blood was leaking slowly from her body, she groaned in annoyance as she felt the blood then start to trickle down her neck. There wasn't a lot of blood, they were small cuts but they were deep.

'Sarah I want you to remain still, I am going to heal you…Are you okay?' she picked up the concern in Jareth's voice.

'Yeah I'm fine, just stings a lot.'

'Just remain still for a minute so I can heal you.' He bought Sarah's arm up slightly so he could get a better look at the cut, his head then lowered. His hair covered her arm so Sarah couldn't see what he was doing. She tried to move her head to the side so she could see.

'Sarah, please all I ask is that you remain perfectly still.' She moved her head back to her normal position, he hadn't spoken that angrily just as…she lost her trail of thought.

She felt his lips touch the cut, she gasped as the tingling she had discovered earlier from hearing his voice so close to her ear started to tingle more intensely. She couldn't describe the feeling other than she liked it, a lot. She hadn't realized she had closed her eyes but when she opened them, she was looking into Jareth's mismatched eyes. She looked down to her wounded arm only to find that there was no longer a cut. There wasn't even a trace of it ever being a cut there, '_had his lips done that?'_

She watched as he removed both of his gloves and placed them gently on the floor, he looked back at her and a small smile appeared on his lips. He bought one hand up and placed it on the back of her neck, he leaned forward only a fraction before speaking 'One down, only one to go.'

Alarm bells were going off in her head. '_Oh my god he's going to kiss my neck, oh my god what do I do?'_

'Stay very still, Sarah.' It was as if he had heard her thoughts. He bought his other free hand up and brushed away strands of hair that were hiding the cut. He leaned in further tilting his head and Sarah held her breath. To her surprise and _disappointment? _she felt his thumb glide slowly across the cut on her neck, she felt the tingles start up again.

He could feel her pulse under his thumb, he was also still feeling the sensation of when their skin touched he knew it was the magical link between them but also the magic healing her cut. Her reaction to him being this close and not intimidating showed him that she had trust in him and he didn't want to push her. He traced his thumb over the disappearing cut once more and pulled his hand away and moved so there was a nice distance between them.

Sarah couldn't believe what had happened, he was so close and she, 1) didn't do anything to stop him but 2) didn't want to do anything to stop him. _What is wrong with me?_ She seemed to be ignoring the voice of sense in her head. She felt relaxed as the sting of both cuts had disappeared. She bought her hand up to feel her neck, she accidently brushed his hand as he pulled away. She looked down to hide the faint blush appearing. The cut had completely gone just like the last one.

'Thank-you... Jareth.' she said in a calm whisper.

'Your welcome.' He replied. The awkward silence began to build, Jareth hated them at the best of times and he didn't want to have that with Sarah. He gave a swish of his wrist and a crystal appeared, he rolled it over his fingers like he normally did, and then dropped it on to the ground in the space between them. A large tray appeared in front of them with 3 crystal jugs of different color liquid, two glasses and a bowl of fruit.

'You need to keep your sugar levels up, the cuts were quite deep, I don't want you fainting on me.' He held up a jug of dark pink liquid, 'Cherry soda, homemade? Or we have;' pointing to the next two jugs 'Lemon and lime or apple wine. Take your pick. Oh, and help yourself to fruit.'

'You have cherry soda in the underground?' Sarah was amazed, she loved cherry soda or cherry-aid as it was also called.

'Yes, it is one of my favorites actually, I discovered it when I was Aboveground a few years back and I've liked it ever since. Of course I have mine made fresh, as I cannot stand the bottled up stuff. So what is your choice?'

'A glass of cherry soda will be nice please.' She replied as she reached for the bowl of fruit, sitting amongst the fruit was a peach, she moved it out of her way and picked up a red apple.

'Sarah, I promise you that the peach is perfectly fine, it has not been tampered with.' Jareth smiled a reassuring smile but to no avail. So he went back to pouring her a glass of soda and handed her the glass.

'It's not that I don't trust you Jareth its just that since I left the Underground I have sort of become allergic to them. So I would rather not let you see me throw up.' She smiled back at him.

'Well that's very odd I must say, I'll have to try and figure what caused that. We can't have you not eating your favorite fruit now can we?' he replied with a wink, 'Now, do you want to explain to me how you managed to offend my plant for it to attack you?'

'Offend? How can I offend it, I only wanted to touch it.' Sarah was confused she didn't think plants could get offended 'It just looked so beautiful, it felt like I was memorized.' She looked away in embarrassment.

'Plants in the Aboveground don't as they are classed as still life, however plants in the Underground, not all of them but some of them get a bit ruffled if you try to touch them, resulting in throwing razor leafs at you. But that exact plant actually uses their colour and scent to lure creatures to them and for no reason, attack. I apologize for their behavior by the way.' He looked up from his glass.

'And don't you, Goblin King, care to explain how you healed me?' she could feel herself blush slightly.

Jareth noticed the color rising to Sarah's cheeks, did he really have that effect on her? 'High powered Fae like myself have the power to heal through certain parts of the body.' He pointed to his fingers with his hand then bought his finger to his lips. He smiled at her, he watched as she blushed a darker shade of pink, he winked once more before reaching for the peach Sarah did not choose.

She had lost the will to reply to what he had said due to her blush reaching 'oh my gosh!' point. She had clearly forgotten all the rules she made about pleasant conversations and no touching, yet she had broken all these in under 15 minutes. So she decided to change the subject. Now she thought about it there had been a question nagging at her for a while now, ever since she actually defeated Jareth and his Labyrinth, but would it be appropriate to ask. She thought about it for a moment while she took a bite out of her apple, she noticed Jareth was still looking at her, watching the clogs in her mind turn. '_There would be no harm in asking.'_ The voice in her head replied.

'Jareth, there is a question I have always wanted an answer for, but when I used to call my friends that first year coming back to the Aboveground, I asked them but they said they were not allowed to mention it.' She looked to see his reaction. 'Can I ask you instead?' she looked up to see his reply.

Jareth studied her for a moment, should he agree to answer. He decided to see what the question was, but he knew if her friends said they were not to mention it then it a) either had something to do with him that he forbid them to talk about or b) something…he had no idea. 'You can ask, but you must take the answer I give, I will not lie but you must except it.'

Sarah nodded.

'Very well ask away.'

She took a deep breath, 'Has anyone else ever defeated the Labyrinth?'

Silence hung in the air for a moment, Jareth was a bit surprised at her question; it wasn't the worst question she could of asked but it by far wasn't the easiest to answer without revealing too much. He looked out across the small area of the garden '_should I tell her?'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Good evening. Yes another long break I know…I do apologise like I always do but I cant even explain how hectic reality has been, to the point of I have had lack of motivation, sort of been in a rut. Anyway I had real doubts with this chapter so I hope you like it. Once again I must thank my most amazing beta ILikeCheetoes for her amazing work, even though she is knackered she is still up for helping me out. Thanks hun. **

**So please review and let me know what you think, it will give me more motivation to carry on writing :D **

**Disclaimer: Okay don't dampen my mood, too late I am reminded constantly that I do not own Jareth or the Labyrinth.**

* * *

20 years before Sarah ran the Labyrinth…

Her long red hair swirled around her shoulders in the wind, as she looked up at the castle. He stared through his crystal, as she got closer to his domain. He had decided she was actually quite pretty, she had the cute face of a child; he still couldn't believe she was nearing 24. Any man with a brain would try to grab her before she got away; she was a tall and slim red head with piercing blue eyes, yet something stopped him from pursuing her.

He continued to stare through his crystal.

She had finally made it to the castle, she walked up the large stone steps to the grand door and saw that is was open. Puzzled, she slipped through and made her way up the winding staircase and out of sight.

Jareth continued to watch her until he heard her footsteps reach the entrance of the throne room, where he was sat lounging on his throne. He looked up at the clock, she had a couple of minutes left, she had completed the Labyrinth in the 13 hours set. He was impressed as she was the second in all of his reign to complete the Labyrinth in the time. But... something didn't feel right about her winning, he wasn't sure what it was but as long as she took her screaming sister home he didn't care to know.

The child would not stop crying since she had been wished down here. Jareth tried everything! But nothing, not even a sleeping spell would settle the child. Just as long as she took her home he would be grateful, almost in her debt! Yes, she was one of the prettiest girls to run the Labyrinth and yes he was still looking for a Queen. The only problem in finding his Queen was he wanted a relationship, a partnership and, (he can't believe he admitted this to himself,) love. He never wanted a marriage of business agreements, never! But that was all that royal marriages were, just business agreements. Sadly, time was moving quickly and the pressure he received from the High Court and his mother, of all people was getting too much for him to bare.

He heard her push open the door and the footsteps leading up to the throne, he looked down on…._what was her name again?_ _Oh yes Tiffany._ She smiled up at him; her smile was not that of triumph or even relief of making it in time, the smile showed a hidden agenda. He rose up from his throne and walked over to the pit in which the little sister was sitting with a dummy in her mouth. Silly human invention, it was more effective than a spell, he was still amazed. He picked her up and walked back over to where Tiffany was standing.

Thoughts of arranged marriage and love thrown aside, the Goblin King character back into place. "Well Tiffany, I must say you cut the timing very short, for a moment I thought she would become one of us. What a pity. She would of made a lovely goblin."

He gave his usual smirk before handing the child over, he was glad to get rid of her. He walked back over to his throne and produced a crystal at the flick of his wrist. He felt the tiredness creep over him, he wanted an early night sleep, he just had to send her home; when he suddenly caught sight at what she was doing.

Tiffany had placed her little sister on the floor and was making her way over to where Jareth was sitting. He didn't know what she was doing, so he waited with a small confused look.

She still hadn't said anything yet she carried on walking until she reached the two steps upon where Jareth's throne sat.

"Do I get a special prize for finishing the Labyrinth with time to spare?" Her voice had become dark and sultrily. She took the first step up to his throne, a flirty smile on her lips. She was very pretty but was that enough...

It would put a stop to the hassle he was receiving.

"And what prize are you hoping for, my dear?" he decided to play along to see what her plan was.

She took the next step up so she was now level with him, he was still sitting down with arms crossed looking down at Tiffany. With her finger, she reached out to trace a small pattern across the Goblin King's gloved hand before she replied, "I think you can guess, your Majesty."

Still playing along he replied "No I don't think I can." She was beginning to play a very dangerous game she just didn't know it yet.

She took a step closer to him and she reached forward…before he knew it Tiffany was straddling him. His hands had been moved to around her waist and her hands were tracing their way up into his hair. He knew this was completely inappropriate yet he hadn't pushed her off, his heart was screaming to him saying this was not right, but his mind was running over the last conversation with his mother.

'_Jareth, its not about love, no marriage in royalty is from love.'_

'_I know, but that still doesn't change what I want or feel Mother!'_

'_As long as she looks the part of Queen its fine, its always about image, Jareth you should know this by now. I should have taught you better. I just knew that all of those stories of the Aboveground would get to your head one day...'_

_Jareth sighed in defeat._

She kissed him.

Her hands wrapping tighter in his hair, he closed his eyes but didn't pull away. He let her just carry on, his hands motionless at her waist.

Soon he felt her lips trace along his jaw line, to his ear lobe. Her hands had left his hair and had found themselves positioned on his chest. She was trying to take his shirt off. He let out a small moan as she shifted herself on his lap, of which he soon regretted. His mind was reeling, should he throw away his ideas of what he wanted for some pretty girl who he felt nothing for?

Sense finally kicked in, '_what in gods name is wrong with me? She needs to leave now!'_

She was surprised when he disappeared from under her and was now standing behind her. He was now thoroughly angry with her; himself especially. He had let it gone too far. How could she treat him like this, she didn't see him for the man he was but the title he had… the word 'King'.

She had got up and was slowly making her way back over to him, the seductive smile on her lips. 'You want to play games, your Majesty?'

'It is time for you to go home Tiffany, you have offended the King and therefore shall be returned home…_immediately!' _The last word was said through hatred.

She simply giggled and replied 'It didn't sound like you were offended to me your Majesty, in fact...'

'Enough!' Jareth's voice shook the walls of the throne room, it made Tiffany take a step back, he could sense the fear in her rising…_good!_ He would not be made the fool, and to make sure no one knew of his foolishness he threw a crystal to Tiffany, she caught it with no difficulty.

'See I would make a perfect Queen for you.' Just as she had finished speaking a bright white flash came out of the crystal. 'Whaaa…' But Tiffany and her sister were gone.

Jareth had erased her memory along with the small child's. He sat back down on his thrown, his face in his hands, and took deep calming breaths trying to clear his mind. It was there at that moment he decided no one was to ever make a fool of him ever again. Luckily no one knew of this foolishness, but luck may not be on his side next time... if so there _would_ be no next time. He decided to remain Queen-less, he had no need for one, no matter what the High Court or even his mother may have said. He would find an heir from a suitable wish away child.

All was quiet for the next 20 years, Jareth had told his plans to the High Court who accepted his proposal of a wish away child to be the heir of the Goblin City. So the days dragged by and nothing short of anything special was recalled in Jareth's memory. It was then on a, not so special day that the words were uttered, and little did Jareth know that this was when his world would be turned upside down…

__

Present day...

He looked into Sarah's eyes waiting for her response, he had told her his tale of Tiffany, leaving out the kissing details and how much she had hurt him. All Sarah knew was that Tiffany had tried to use him and that is the way it would stay.

Sarah struggled to speak, she didn't know what to make of this; Tiffany, she had used him so easily and she sounded so heartless. She gazed up to meet Jareth's eyes boring into hers. His face was the cold mask she had seen so many times, but yet his eyes were betraying his own self, they looked hurt. Sarah realised there was probably more to the story than he had told her, Jareth was all about pride and she knew that he did not want to seem weak, especially in front of her; another winner of his labyrinth.

She didn't know why but she had the feeling of anger towards this girl. She was meant to hate this man, this King. It said he was the villain in her book, he'd taken her brother those years ago, and yet she didn't find hate. She looked away from his gaze and down at her hands. His hand was close to hers but not touching. She took a deep breath and placed her hand over his, he didn't pull away, so she entwined her fingers with his. She looked up to meet his gaze.

'I know she hurt you, Jareth…'

Jareth's lips twitched for a moment, maybe a brief smile and too soon had it gone and he pulled his hand from hers. He sneered, 'Sarah, I don't need your pity. You asked a question and I answered, a lot more detailed than I thought necessary.'

His mind was screaming '_What in the underground are you doing? She took your hand, you're making progress and you pull away?!' _His pride had taken over…again.

He looked back over to where Sarah was sat. Her hands were in her lap, she was gazing out across the gardens once more. He had upset her; he knew that much and he knew he shouldn't have spoken to her like that. Yes, Tiffany had hurt him more than he cared to admit even to Sarah, but then she was only being her caring self. '_Urgh! I'm such a fool.'_

He sighed, 'Sarah…'

'I'm sorry I upset you.' She quickly replied with her gaze still not meeting his. She really didn't know what to think anymore. She had given up on her pep talk back in the bathroom. They all flew out the window in a flash and yet she had never met a more confusing creature than the Goblin King. She gazed down to her fingers still not meeting his gaze. She didn't want him to get angrier with her so she decided on no eye contact. He called her name out again, yet her eyes did not move from her hands.

He sighed again, this time he spoke her name he reached his hand out to hold on to her hand. Her fingers stopped twiddling, her hand was soon held by his.

'Sarah, look at me.' She noticed his voice was not of anger but of something else. She took a deep breath and looked up. His face showed remorse, maybe he was_ sorry?_

'Forgive me Sarah, I did not mean to be so harsh on you, its just…' he paused and sighed. _It's just what?_ Even now he couldn't explain it. He had gotten over the Tiffany incident a few months after she was sent home and yet he realized he did not want Sarah to see or know he could be hurt. _But why?_

Sarah gazed at his face with understanding, she didn't know the full story but she wouldn't breech the subject again, as Jareth clearly wasn't happy discussing it in front of her. His eyes caught hers once again. They were beautiful, she thought. She could imagine being lost in those depths like swimming in a deep ocean, she smiled up at him and he smiled back.

'Of course I forgive you.' His smile widened at her reply.

Maybe he wasn't so evil after all.

Her hand was still in his, she could feel his thumb tracing small circles on the back of her hand. Still gazing at her, he reached up and moved a few strands of hair behind her ear. He slowly bought his fingers down her neck, and she hadn't realised she was leaning in to his touch. His fingers were now entwined with hers, his other hand still slowly caressing her neck, bringing it round to trace along her jaw and his thumb skimming over her bottom lip. He leaned in and she followed as his hand moved to her neck again, bringing her even closer to him and he could feel her breathing heavily; starting to feel unsettled.

His lips were so close that she could feel his warm breath tingle across her skin. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but yet she wanted it.

He wanted it, he was so close to her now. He saw her eyes flutter close as he too, closed his eyes. As he was closing the gap between their lips...

'Your Majesty!!!'

* * *

Please review :D I'll give cookies out :D I want to know where you would like the story to go... Until next time x


End file.
